Innervating Locket
* is gold efficient without its passives. }} Similar Items }} Trivia * Featured in the Journal of Justice (Issue 28: Alowicious Chucat Dies in Magical Fire). * Innervating Locket became very popular after it was used on by summoner 'Guardsman Bob' during the Ionia vs Noxus showmatch, which prompted its removal a week later (Ryan 'Morello' Scott clarified the removal had been planned before the match) ** In the 20th Summoner Showcase, Nika 'Nikasaur' Harper linked a video by YouTuber 'GeneralCacti' about Udyr's synergy with Innervating Locket. * The changes in patch V1.0.0.101 were likely made to prevent from abusing the item. ** Its eventual removal was most likely due to it becoming a source of near-infinite sustain for champions with low ability cooldowns (Udyr in particular). * Numerous times was Innervating Locket rumored to be reintroduced (at GamesCom 2011, before Season 2012 started) but it never did and was replaced by . ** On Nexus Blitz's release, streamer Hashinshin requested via Twitter that Innervating Locket be reintroduced (his post must hit 4444 retweets to be added in). It was included when Nexus Blitz was released in V8.24.Nexus Blitz Primer: Snowdown Edition Season 1 Version Hide= |-|Show= Nearby allies gain 20 health regeneration per 5 seconds and 9 mana regeneration per 5 seconds |passive = +10% cooldown reduction When you use an ability, you regenerate and over 2 seconds (3-second cooldown). |menu = Defense > Health Defense > Health Regen Magic > Cooldown Reduction Magic > Mana Magic > Mana Regen |buy = ( ) |sell = }} ;Recipe |t2 = }} Patch History ** + + = . ** 400 health, 300 mana, 30 attack damage, 10% cooldown reduction. ** Restore equal to 15% of damage taken from champions. Restore equal to 20% of mana spent, up to 25 health per cast, while toggle abilities can heal for up to 25 per second. ** After using an ability, restore and over 3 seconds. ** "Cast down the Noxians" – Bobdyr, Temple Guardsman. ;V1.0.0.107 - Removed * Removed from the game. ;V1.0.0.106 * No longer grants aura while the holder is dead. ;V1.0.0.101 * Remade ** Upgrade cost reduced to from ** Health reduced to 430 from 475 ** Nearby allies gain 20 health regeneration per 5 seconds and 9 mana regeneration per 5 seconds. ** +10% cooldown reduction. ** When you use an ability, you regenerate 50 health and 20 mana over 2 seconds. This effect has a 3-second cooldown and no longer affects allies. ;V1.0.0.94(b) * Only half benefit to allies. ;V1.0.0.94 * No longer heals minions. ;V1.0.0.87 * Cooldown increased to 4 seconds from 3. ;V1.0.0.63 * Fixed a bug where it would not proc on your first spell cast. * Fixed a bug where it sometimes would not proc when it should. ;V0.9.25.21 * Health reduced to 475 from 500. ;V0.9.22.16 * Recipe cost increased to from . ;V0.8.22.115 * No longer triggered by , toggled spells, etc. ;July 10, 2009 Patch * Combine cost increased to from . ;June 12, 2009 Patch * Mana restored reduced to 20 from 25. ;May 29, 2009 Patch * Changed functionality to leave a buff to increase health/mana over the course of 2 seconds (to lower the strength of multiple units with lockets). ;May 15, 2009 Patch * Recipe cost reduced to from . }} de:Verstärkendes Amulett es:Medallón de la Inervación pl:Unerwiający Medalion ru:Innervating Locket zh:Innervating Locket